Frost the Wolf
|birthplace = Central City |species = Wolf |gender = Female |fur color = Grey, cyan, white |eye color = Blue |alignment = Hero |friends = *Malik the Hedgehog *Kai the Fox |foes = Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik |skills = *Ice manipulation **Blizzard transformation |powers = *Ice Beam |ability type = Power }} Frost the Wolf, also known by her real name, Skylar, is a 16-year-old anthropomorphic cryokinetic wolf. She uses her freezing powers alongside Malik the Hedgehog to fight against the forces of evil. Appearance Frost is an anthropomorphic wolf with grey fur that covers most of her body and white fur that covers her muzzle and belly. After her powers awakened, bright cyan highlights were added to her face, and her green eyes permanently changed to a blue color. In terms of attire, Frost tends to wear a light, indigo jacket over a t-shirt. She also tends to wear blue jeans, though she also sometimes wears black jeans. After learning of her powers, Kai gave her a silver bracelet that was embedded with a cyan gem, which would initially help her with controlling her powers, though she gave it back after learning how to control them without the bracelet. There are slight changes when Frost enters her Blizzard Form. Her grey fur and blue eyes both turn into the same cyan color as her face highlights, and a large amount of snow, sleet, and hail surrounds her. Weapon Frost has a single stainless steel sword with a cyan hilt and silver handguard. It goes into its sheath on her waist when it is not in use. Powers and Abilities Frost is a cryokinetic, meaning she can manipulate ice and other frozen liquids. Being a kinetic, she does this through a psychic ability, unlike Malik the Hedgehog who uses magic. *Ice Beam – Blizzard transformation Main article: Blizzard transformation Using the six Frost Diamonds, Frost is able to attain her Blizzard transformation. In this form, her cryokinetic powers are greatly enhanced to the point where she could cause an eternal blizzard. Her grey fur and blue eyes turn into the same cyan color as her face highlights, and an aura of snow, sleet, and hail surrounds her. Personality Frost is the type of person that "acts first, asks questions later". Whenever there is a call for action, she is more than willing to take care of the task, even if she doesn’t know what the task is. Frost looks up to Malik as a sort of role-model, and has picked up his in-battle taunting, much to the dismay of those who oppose her. History Frost was born in Central City (then called Station Square) before the Perfect Chaos incident. She didn’t go by the name Frost, though, as her real name was Skylar. Skylar lived a mostly normal life, eventually attending the city’s local high school. Skylar would occasionally notice a black hedgehog running toward the train station to visit the Mystic Ruins. He was also in one of her classes, intently studying an old book during study hours. She would sometimes wonder what he was studying; it looked like something really old, and he was intent on taking many, many notes. One day during lunch, Skylar noticed the hedgehog taking out the book and notes again after eating his lunch. With her curiosity prevailing again (and her not having much else to do anyway), she sat down next to the hedgehog, who didn’t take much notice. She asked him for his name, and he responded with the name Malik. Skylar would, from then on, sit with Malik during lunch hours and discuss his studies. She learned that he was trying to translate an ancient language that was used in the Mystic Ruins about 4,000 years ago. Skylar learned a lot about the Light and Shadow Texts, as well as the group of people who inhabited the Ruins many years ago, the Knuckles Clan. Frozen Near the end of her Sophomore year, Skylar began to feel a bit… colder. She thought that it would go away eventually, but as the days went on, it kept getting worse. She eventually had to wear a jacket to school even though it was almost Summer. One day, though, she got so cold that the teacher had her stand outside with a coat on. Although it certainly helped, but she just couldn’t understand what was going on. This eventually reached the ears of many students in the school. They teased her to no end, and she had earned the name “Frosty”. She didn’t like this at all, and her parents hadn’t much clue as to what was happening with their daughter. They eventually took her to a doctor, who determined that she was a cryokinetic, one who had the ability to control ice. This wasn’t bad news, but Skylar had to find a way to control her powers. Luckily, she knew someone who was also a kinetic. His name was Kai, a pyrokinetic, and they were good friends. When she went to Kai for help, he agreed to lend his assistance, teaching her how to control her powers. He also gave her a silver bracelet with a cyan gem in it, which would help her with controlling them at first. Eventually, she learned how to solve her temperature problem. The kids still called her names and such, but that was solved quickly thanks to Kai’s powers. Her life was kinda back to normal again, at least for a while. Project CRYO During the ensuing Summer break, Doctor Eggman went on to shatter the Master Emerald and release Chaos, whom the doctor called “the God of Destruction”. This reached the Station Square papers, and caused many residents of Station Square to worry, including Skylar, Malik, and Kai. During the attack of Perfect Chaos, Malik and Kai were narrowly able to escape, but, unfortunately for Skylar, she was not. Eggman, in a desperate attempt to get something out of the attack, saw Skylar try to defend herself with her ice powers. Interested, he captured the girl and took her back to his base in the Mystic Ruins. She tried to defend herself, but the doctor deployed a power dampener, leaving her without much to work with. In Final Egg, Skylar wasn’t treated very well. For the majority of her time there, she was imprisoned in a cell without much to do. At first, though, Eggman had forgotten to install a power dampener, so she had decided to experiment with her powers a bit, while trying her best to hide her powers from the doctor. Unbeknownst to Skylar, the doctor planned for her to be roboticized in an attempt to freeze Station Square. Skylar was kept in Final Egg for about eight months. A few times, she was put into a machine for the roboticization process, but it malfunctioned every time. Rescue One day, as Skylar was talking a well-deserved nap, she was jolted awake by the security alarm. She was wondering if she had done something wrong when Malik suddenly burst into the room. Skylar was filled with questions and tried to ask them, but Malik just said “no time” while slicing the prison cell bars apart and telling her to grab his arm. When she did, Malik chanted something, and they were suddenly in a field. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cryokinetics Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe Category:Unfinished